Sworn Oath
by squirtlepokemon215
Summary: When Dimitri falls into a coma after a battle with the Homunculi, a memory from her past comes back to haunt her. Will it help Dimitri awaken from her coma or keep her in the shadows of her subconscious and never wake up. Read it to find out. Happy Valentine's Day! EnvyXOC! NO YAOI! Related to Before You Were Gone! XD X}


Hi there! This is going to be a One-shot, my first one ever. I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Dedication:** **WhiteXTrainer00**! It was a special day for her on 2/6/13. Try to guess it! XD

**Shadow's Painting**! She's an awesome Beta Reader! She deserves it! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch, or My Immortal by Evanescence. Plus, the OC girl at the end belongs to WhiteXTrainer00.

* * *

**Sworn Oath**

'_Promise that you'll be there for me and never leave me, Envy.' A golden-brownish with streaks of black and darkish electric blue haired 18 years-old girl with golden eyes glanced at the long black-haired guy with a few swampy green streaks and violet eyes. She held out her pinky and waited for him to answer as they stood right next to a river._

"_Yeah, I promise, Dimitri." Envy turned to her and grabbed the hold of her pinky and swore. After they were done, he grinned and 'accidentally' pushed her into the river. Dimitri fell in with a loud splash as Envy laughed himself and tried to calm down. After a few minutes, her body had not risen to the surface and Envy started to panic, running into the water to find her body. He quickly dove in and scanned his underwater surroundings until his violet eyes landed on a familiar figure. _

_He swam to her body as fast as he could, but as soon as he grabbed Dimitri's cloak, and her eyes shot wide open as her hands grabbed Envy by the foot, dragging him to the surface at a very fast rate. When her head shot out of the water, she thrust him out of the water as she jumped into the air and threw him as far as she can across the river. _

_He went flying while screaming "Dimitri!" And landed in the water once more as Dimitri waddled up to the shore and dried up. Before she knew it, she was held by the waist and swung around while laughing. Then they tripped and went flying to the ground, Dimitri landing on Envy. They were still laughing as their noses touched and both of them smiled._

"_Envy, I'm glad I met you." She grinned as he got off of her and laid down right next to her, encircling his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around the neck._

"_Of course, you are. I'm a one of a kind and plus, I am Envy after all." Envy smirked as her head was against his chest. Then he pulled apart a bit to look at the girl in the arms as his smirk grew into a gentle smile, the ones that he rarely and barely showed since it was reserved for only her. "You know I love you, right? Just the way you are." He leaned in as his nose touched hers._

"_Yeah, I know. Because after all, the smile you're wearing is only for me, anyways." She smirked as he leaned closer and closer…until at last-minute, she turned her back to Envy to tease him. As a result, she heard him pout and growl and was roughly turned around so her face was in the direction of his. When she looked up, he kissed her roughly that soon became very gentle as if she was very fragile. They continued until they were panting for air. Dimitri snuggled into Envy's warmth and murmured "I love you, Envy" into his chest as another smile grew on his face._

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

"Dimitri!" She pulled out of the flashback and looked towards Martel. "It's time for you to perform." Dimitri nodded and followed her out of the room and to the stage, which there were at least 10,000 people waiting for her to perform.

"Master Greed made sure the concert is going live on the radio." Martel reported as she checked Dimitri's outfit for the last time. Dimitri was wearing a midnight blue tank top with a sleeveless coat that reached the ankles, dark grey cargo pants, and black combat boots. Her long hair was half up as the rest was slightly curled at the ended. Dimitri nodded as Martel walked back to the area her master was located.

She entered the stage as the announcer shouted. "Introducing Ryuukaze!" The audience roared as she waved at the audience and stopped at the center of the stage.

"Hi everybody. Thanks for coming out tonight and I hope you like the new song we going to play. It's called Golden Time Lover." She shouted into the microphone as the music started to play.

_I can't concentrate; my body is still hesitant.  
It was trembling, but the blurry thought comes- 'I controlled it'.  
Nothing is facing my way- not the sun, nor the luck dictating 'victory' or 'defeat', but  
I muttered 'I've got to go for it' to persuade myself._

_The situation looks grim, but it's gutless to just run away.  
I can't see how things will end, but all I can do is courageously advance,  
hold my instincts in check, and search the target for an opening.  
The only thing you need is 'pride in victory'-  
whether we taste the high-grade sake of 'triumph' or the bitterness of 'defeat',  
they're just two parts of the same thing: the thread of fate I wish to manipulate._

Dimitri started dancing and swaying to the beat as the audience watched in awe while she sang the song. She then looked down to the floor and when the chorus came, she shot her head up and danced as the back ground dancers came into view and followed her moves to the beat.

_The perfect 'golden time'- I'll seize it with these hands;  
finish this by battling with a poker face that takes everything I've got.  
Dragged away to an illusory world._

_Escaping from this endless pressure game  
so I can clear the borderline of glory.  
How many..? How many reparations must be made?  
What do you wish to avoid losing hold of?_

_Evidence supersedes argument;  
the fact is that whoever gets results is the victor.  
You can't be reticent; if things take too long we'll be discovered.  
Read between the lines of discretion with honed senses;  
what reduces our chance of winning right now  
is a game sense based in reality.  
Are the lurking, shadowy figures demons?  
If they're just men, resolve to bravely face the challenge of scattering them._

She started scanning through the audience, searching for a certain familiar black haired guy. _'Dimitri, snap out of it. That was the past.'_ She scolded herself in her mind as she sang the second chorus and the stage lights got darker and darker when she slowly finished the chorus. In the dark, she sensed his presence and tensed up as tears threatened to spill. She closed her eyes, but still felt his lingering eyes burning on her.

_Clapping your hands to make yourself cheer up in adversity,  
attack at the last second with a unique fighting style.  
Attention! It's dangerous; go beyond your limits._

_Carve the greatest fairy tale into history  
to display this moment of complete victory.  
Are you ready? Clear your mind of indecision  
and climb the staircase of Babel._

_As you assume the smile of a goddess  
I'm subsumed by your charm.  
Lured in like this, I fall._

_The boundless dream of desire in my heart swells up;  
I won't be stopped by anyone._

The light shot brightly as Dimitri sang as hard and powerful as she could. She directed her lyrics in his direction, but couldn't bear to look at him. He was watching closely as he listened to her singing. '_She's singing to me. Pathetic humans and their emotions.'_ He thought as a wave of emotions washed over him. His eyes widened in surprise as he struggled with himself, but his mind retorted, _'She's the only one that can make me feel this way.' _

_The perfect 'golden time'- I'll seize it with these hands;  
finish this by battling with a poker face that takes everything I've got.  
Dragged away to an illusory world._

_Escaping from this endless pressure game  
so I can clear the borderline of glory.  
How many..? How many reparations must be made?_

_Clapping your hands to make yourself cheer up in adversity,  
attack at the last second with a unique fighting style.  
Attention! It's dangerous; go beyond your limits._

_Carve the greatest fairy tale into history,  
snatch victory from the jaws of defeat and finish it magnificently.  
Do you know? Fate is a plunderer.  
Bathe in the glowing sunlight at Babel's summit._

The audience roared as the song ended and Dimitri bowed and went back stage for a few minutes. She came back out in an outfit similar to her first one, but the tank top was snow-white and long grey skinny jeans. She went to the piano that rose from the platform and sat down.

"This is the last song for the night and enjoy. It's called My Immortal, dedicated to someone I knew." She spoke into the microphone as she got ready and started playing the melody. Then she started singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She started play a little faster and added the harmony as she took a deep breath and began the chorus, forgetting about the audience was listening. She felt like they were the only ones there.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

She continued playing and slowed down the music as she began the next verse.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

She sucked in some air and played the melody a bit aster as she continued singing the second verse.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

The band in the background started playing, following Dimitri's rhythm as she played and panted silently as it closed near the note when she was gonna sing once more.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held you hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of meeee _

_All of meeee_

The band slowly stopped playing as Dimitri became the only one still playing on the piano. She sang the last lyrics as the end of the song neared.

_All of meeee_

She continued playing and ended the song as the audience roared once more in awe and excitement.

"Thank you everybody, for coming out tonight and hope you enjoyed it. Bye." She smiled and waved at the audience who clapped and threw flowers at her to catch.

She caught few flowers. However, one in particular caught her eye; it was a Chilean blue crotus, one of her favorites. Only one person ever knew that this was one of her favorites. _'Envy…'_ she thought as she waved good-bye and brought the flowers to her dressing room.

When she got in, she put the rest of the flowers in a rare Xingese dragon vase as she lay down on the sofa and sniffed the crotus. She sighed in sadness and happiness as she observed the flower. After ten minutes, she got up and opened the window as the cold air sweep into the room.

"You promised you'll be there for me….." She mumbled into the wind as she shook her head, chuckling humorlessly. "….Liar."

Suddenly, she could feel his presence and raised her head to the pair of violet eyes that she loved and longed for, staring back at her. Her eyes widened in surprise, hurt, and sadness as she reached to touch his cheek, feeling cool, smooth skin as his eyes closed and relaxed against her touch.

'_He is here, actually here.'_ She thought as she struggled to keep her poker face in place and not let the hurt show.

In response, his left hand held her hand on the cheek and pulled it off as he held her by the waist and hugged her tightly as if she was going to disappear right in front of her, but gently so he didn't crush her. He breathed in her hair and savored her smell.

"It's really you….Envy…" Dimitri managed to choke out, trying to keep in her tears from spilling. She could feel him nod into her hair. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes in silence until Envy broke it.

"Gah, it's really you, Dimitri." He mumbled into her hair as he began to stroke her hair lightly. "Who said I was a liar?" A smile grew on her face, but then faltered, as she struggled even harder to keep in her tears. Envy noticed this and whisper into her ear to let it all out. After a minute of stubborn struggling, she finally let the waterworks spill as she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Dimitri stopped crying after 5 minutes and just relaxed on him. She then confessed, "I missed you." She could feel him smiling into her hair.

"Yeah, I missed you since the moment I left you alone." He replied as he pulled apart just enough to see her face, mesmerized by her golden eyes that stared back at him.

"Why did you leave then?" She spoke with monotone, causing him to tense up. After a few minutes, he began to relax as he replied back to her.

"Father assigned me along with Lust and Gluttony on a mission." He confessed as Dimitri raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion. "What?!"

He raised his arms in defense. "Hey, this mission was in Drachma and took a while because Gluttony got attacked too many times, losing his reproducing abilities in the Philosopher's Stone, and his hungry appetite, of course. Plus, the Northern Border in Briggs is not even helpful either. We had to drag him back to Father in Central." Dimitri stared at him blankly and burst in laughter as a small familiar gentle smile appeared on her lips.

"You haven't changed one bit over these years, _Envy the Jealous_." She teased him, using his full official title and name. He growled playfully with a scowl and leaned down for revenge, but at last minute, Dimitri backed away from him as he missed.

"Ah, you haven't either, _Dimitri Elric_ or should I say, _Ryuukaze_." He smirked as he caught her before she could escape him. She struggle to get out of his iron grip by squirming around. He forced her to turn and around and kissed her lightly on her lips, which she relaxed into and returned the kiss. Their kiss lasted for two minutes as they pulled away, panting for air. Their foreheads and noses touched as they both smiled.

"I thought you broke our promise, Envy." She whispered to him as her golden eyes stared into his violet eyes, showing a bit of the hurt and sadness she felt when she discovered his disappearance. He held her face with his hands as a bit of regret and sadness flashed through his eyes. The words he spoke next were one of the most touching words she had ever heard in her life.

"A promise is a promise after all." Envy confessed as a familiar smile grew on his face. "Besides, I don't break my promises, especially with you."

…_Especially with you…_

* * *

Dimitri's eyes shot wide open, panting for air. She noticed that she was in her room at the Devil's Nest, but she didn't care about that. She quickly sat up and stared at her lap. Suddenly, the door opened as Greed and the others came strolling in.

One of them, a long spiked jet black-haired girl with blond bangs that covered her red and blue eyes, raced to her along with Greed and Martel. The girl was wearing a black short-sleeved V-neck with a navy blue jacket, navy jeans, and combat boots. She also wore arm and wrist bands on her arms.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Sasuki." Greed smoothly spoke as he strolled towards Dimitri. "She just woke up from a coma." But the Sasuki just glared at him and told him to call her Yami instead. Greed just rolled his eyes in response and then turned his attention to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, you're finally awake. Are you okay?" Yami asked with concern, a side she rarely shows. "What happened? How-"She stopped as she and the others realized that Dimitri was not listening to a word she said.

Dimitri was shaking her head as she slowly raised her head to face the ceiling and started chuckling humorlessly. Everybody stared at her as she broke the silence. The next words she spoke shocked as well as confused everybody except for those who actually knew and understood her past.

"You idiot," She spoke as she stared into space, laughing humorlessly. A tear slide down her cheek as her hair covered eyes. "You lied."

* * *

Hi there, everybody! I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! This is related to my other story, Before You Were Gone. Check out that story as well. And look forward to future One-Shots! REVIEW PLEASE! See you later! ~Alex XD X}


End file.
